In recent years, improvement of an outer appearance of a casing, for example, flattening of an outer surface of the casing, is often required in terms of design of an image recording apparatus.
There is known an image recording apparatus having a cassette cover attached to a sheet tray through a coil spring. In a state where the sheet tray is mounted in the image recording apparatus, the cassette cover is attached to a body cover of a main casing to make a surface of the cassette cover and a surface of the body cover flush with each other. Moreover, in a case where the cassette cover is attached to the body cover, the coil spring biases the sheet tray toward the back side of the image recording apparatus. This allows the sheet tray to be mounted at a position at which a sheet placed on the sheet tray can be fed to an inside of the image recording apparatus.